


all day i think of you

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: + shosei gets a bit subby at the end SO, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Kinjo Sukai, Dildos, Dry Humping, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Ohira Shosei, degradation kink, however.... no actual penetration, just a little bit, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shosei and Sukai try something out.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	all day i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in between classes... also bottom sukai supremacy

Sukai has no problem with experimenting with things,  _ however _ , this was completely different. He shouldn’t have listened to Syoya. He had asked him a simple question, something he was sure the other was able to answer and would be able to provide some insight on. 

_ What does it feel like to be the bottom? _ Syoya had a shocked look on his face when he had asked. 

“Do you want to know if you’re pleasing Shosei right? You could just  _ ask _ him you know, instead of getting info from me like I’m Captain-Submissive.” Syoya retorts, and Sukai simply rolls his eyes. “That’s not why I’m asking! I just wanted to know for, um, myself.”  _ That _ statement makes Syoya perk up, an evil smile on his face. “You? Kinjo Sukai the most top guy ever, want to  _ bottom _ for once? What caused this sudden change of heart?” Syoya asks. Sukai has to wonder, what was it that caused this change in his thoughts on positions?

It was because of Shosei.

He had once entertained the idea of Sukai being the one writhing in the sheets while they were having sex.  _ “You fuck me so good,” _ Shosei had said to him while he was being pounded into the mattress.  _ “Wonder how’d you feel in my place, maybe I should return the favor.” _ and Sukai had to stop himself from cumming almost instantly at that moment. It had been weeks since then, yet it was still on his mind anytime he ever got slightly aroused. Whenever they hadn’t seen each other for a while, due to their busy student schedules, Sukai would feel lonely without him. If he wanted to touch himself, all he would imagine is Shosei on top of him, and it had him releasing in his boxers like he was still some pent-up teenager, it was  _ embarrassing.  _

“I just want to try it, to see if I would like it.” is all Sukai replies with.

_ Now _ , here he is on his couch with Shosei, jittery and full of nerves as he awaits a package. Shosei doesn’t know, and Sukai plans to keep it that way, but he  _ knows _ Shosei is picking up on his weird behaviour. “You okay honey?” he asks him, rubbing his knee while looking up at him with his pretty eyes. “I’m fine!” he answers a little too quickly. “I just have a package coming today, so I’m excited to get it.” technically, he  _ wasn’t _ wrong about that.

“Oh really? What is it?” That question has Sukai sputtering to keep up with the lie he’s started. “I ordered some motorcycle parts for Syoya. He said he would treat me to some nice pizza if they get here by today.” Shosei lets out a little laugh, mumbling something about Sukai being cute under his breath. He relaxes then, now that he’s  _ kind of _ gotten what he needed off of his chest. The two of them continue to lay there, mindlessly scrolling through channels on Sukai’s TV.

_ Delivery! _

“I’ll get it, don’t worry.” Shosei gets up but Sukai does the exact same thing. “You don’t need to do that! I can get it.” Sukai slides himself between him and the door, a nervous smile on his face. “What? You think because I don’t have all your muscles I won’t be able to carry some measly bike parts?” Shosei pushes past him, and opens the door. Sukai feels his soul escape his body. So much for discreet packaging. 

“Sukai, honey, what’s this?” Shosei says, picking up the box. Sukai doesn’t answer, just sort of looks down at his feet. It’s quite a funny sight, seeing Sukai look so shy as he twiddles with his thumbs behind his back. “ _ Sukai _ , is this what I think it is?” Shosei asks once more, and Sukai nods his head, refusing to look at him. 

It’s a dildo, not a large one, he didn’t want to have something too big for his first time. Syoya had advised him on buying it, saying it would be good to work himself up to the  _ real thing, _ and Sukai had initially wanted to try it by himself, alone. Truth be told, he was embarrassed for wanting this sort of thing. Sukai was tall, muscular, and naturally had a very dominant stature, so for him to  _ want  _ something like this makes his insides twist with a sprinkle of shame along with his arousal. Sukai waits for Shosei to say something else, but he just looks at the box, and then looks back at Sukai. 

“Why didn’t you want me to see it?” He asks, and Sukai winces at the question. He should know by now that Shosei would never judge him for wanting to try something like this, he’s practically an angel. “I was just, embarrassed. I wanted to be the only one to see myself that way, in case you wouldn’t like it or something.” Sukai still isn’t looking at him, rather looking at the wall behind him. “Oh  _ baby _ , I’ll try anything if you want it, you know that. This isn’t something you should be embarrassed about. Do you still wanna try it?” Shosei steps closer to him, peering up at the taller. Sukai nods, a pretty pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he sees Shosei smile. 

“C’mon then baby, let’s try it.” Shosei drags him to the bedroom, a little pep in his step as he opens the door. Sukai sits on the bed, not really sure what to do with his hands so he puts them in his lap. “Wanna get undressed for me while I open this?” Shosei says, already tearing the box open, so Sukai follows his instructions. He hesitates as he gets down to his underwear, and decides to keep them on for now. “ _ Sukai _ , how did you think you’d hide this from me?” Shosei laughs as he takes the dildo out the box, and now that he looks at it Sukai doesn’t know the answer either. 

It’s not large, but it’s  _ long _ . It probably wouldn’t even fit in his bedside drawer, he’d have to hide it in his closet. “I-I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking about it.” Sukai bites his lip, and Shosei has an evil grin on his face. “Such a  _ bad boy _ , you were gonna get yourself off all without me? Miss me that much?” Shosei teases.

_ Oh. Okay, Sukai likes that.  _

“N-no not a bad boy! Good boy, I wanna be good.” Sukai says, and Shosei laughs at him, and it feels degrading.  _ He likes it _ . “Are you sure? It’s not looking like it sweetheart, I told you to strip yet you still have your clothes on.” He says, gesturing towards Sukai’s underwear. “You want me to take them off, like now?” Sukai asks, and Shosei nods. “I’m not gonna be able to get this inside you if you don’t baby.” He replies, and Sukai has his fingers dancing around the waistband of his boxers. 

He  _ could _ go back. He  _ could _ say no, he could tell Shosei he’s not ready yet and they would stop. They would go back on the couch and cuddle while watching Netflix and fall asleep together. He has all the power, all he has to do is say  _ no _ and Shosei will stop. 

“Sukai? Hey, we don’t have to do this right now if you aren’t ready. We can try another time, or we don’t even have to do it at all.” Shosei steps closer to him, setting the dildo down on the bed, shining due to Shosei cleaning it. “I-I don’t want to stop, just really nervous.” Sukai responds. “It’s okay to be nervous, everyone is nervous when it’s their first time. I’ll take care of you, okay?” Shosei’s eyes are softer now, the droopiness adding to his angelic features. Sukai nods, and with a small smile he takes off his boxers. 

“My good boy, so sweet and  _ obedient _ for me.” Shosei murmurs in his ear, leaning above Sukai as the two of them lay back on the bed. This is  _ different _ , Shosei has never sounded like this before. Sukai can feel himself getting hard, a small whine stuck in his throat as Shosei’s hand leans down to stroke his cock. “Feels good baby?” Sukai nods his head, chest heaving up and down as he bucks up into Shosei’s hand. But then he leaves, stands up and walks towards the dresser. “Where are you going?” Sukai asks, and Shosei laughs at him. “I need to get the lube if I’m gonna fuck you honey.” Shosei says, throwing the bottle onto the bed and climbing back on it to join Sukai once more, kissing him softly. 

  
  


Shosei spreads Sukai’s legs, and suddenly Sukai feels so much more exposed than he did before. He tries to cover himself with his hands but Shosei makes a small  _ tsk _ sound, setting his hands back in his lap. “No need to be shy around me baby, it’s only us here.” Sukai resorts to covering his face instead, not wanting to look Shosei in the eye. He can hear Shosei flicking the cap on, and the squirt of the lube on his fingers.

“Sukai, look at me.” Shosei demands, and who is Sukai not to follow what he says. They stare at each other for a moment, before he sees Shosei let out an evil grin. He brings his finger to his hole, watching as it flutters in anticipation. “H-hurry, Shosei  _ please _ .” Sukai says in a small voice, and Shosei peers up at him. “Oh you’re in charge here? I thought I would be the one fucking  _ you _ , no?” Shosei says, spreading his legs even wider. “Just got excited, sorry.” Sukai pouts, and Shosei cooes at him. “No need to apologize baby, because you’re gonna be a good boy now right?” Sukai nods with enthusiasm, hips bucking at the name. “Gonna put one finger in you now, ‘kay baby?” Shosei says, and Sukai nods again. 

It feels,  _ weird _ . It kinda hurts too, not too bad, just feels like an intrusion. He clenches tight around the first finger, and Shosei rubs his knee reassuringly. “You gotta relax baby, breathe.” Sukai follows his advice, and takes deep breaths. Shosei starts to move his finger, pumping the digit in and out, the slick sounds of lube filling the room. Sukai  _ feels _ it now, the feeling of arousal curling up and settling low in his belly. He lets out a small moan, and Shosei starts pumping his fingers a little faster. 

Shosei adds another finger, and Sukai whines at the strength. Shosei leans up to kiss him, trying to distract him from the subtle pain. He scissors him open, stretching him out as he sees a small tear roll down Sukai’s cheeks. “Sukai? Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?” Sukai’s eyes open then. “No! Please keep going, please.” Sukai  _ begs _ , and Shosei can feel himself getting hard in his sweatpants. He kisses his cheek, continuing to pump his fingers, hearing Sukai’s small moans and whines. 

It’s when Shosei adds a third and final finger that Sukai truly increases in volume, letting out a throaty groan. He pushes back on all three fingers, holding on tightly to Shosei’s arm, stomach flexing as he moans  _ loudly _ . “Does it feel good?” Shosei asks in a soft voice, and Sukai nods, tilting his head back. He’s never felt like this before, is this how Shosei always feels? He feels so full, yet so  _ empty _ like he needs something inside of him or he’s gonna explode. 

Sukai lets out a loud shout, clenching on the three fingers as Shosei pushes his fingers  _ hard _ on that spot, rubbing on it making Sukai feel like he’s going crazy. His hips buck upwards, searching for friction as his eyes roll back, Shosei above him smiling devilishly despite his angelic appearance. “Oh? Right here? Is that it?” He teases, slowly acting like he’ll pull his hand out. “No! Please, please keep going Shosei  _ please please-ah! _ ” Sukai whimpers as Shosei continues his ministrations for a bit longer, before pulling his fingers out completely. Sukai clenches around nothing, cock dripping precum at the tip. 

“You ready honey?” Shosei asks, and Sukai nods. “Verbally honey, I wanna hear you say it.” Sukai ducks his head down, until Shosei tilts it up by a hand on his chin. “Please, please fuck me Shosei.” Sukai whines, and Shosei lets out a soft moan at his words, thighs clenching together. He grabs the dildo and slicks it up with lube. “Gonna put it in now, if it hurts you can tell me.” Shosei says, and Sukai smiles. Even in this position, Shosei remains as the caring human being he always is.

Sukai grips the sheets with all his might as Shosei pushes it in, releasing loud moans and groans along the way. It’s so  _ long _ , he feels like Shosei has been pushing the toy inside him forever, and he writhes against the sheets. “Just a little more baby, you can take it.” Shosei encourages him, continuing to push in the toy until it bottoms out. Sukai is panting now, arm thrown over his eyes as his hole clenches and unclenches sporadically. “How do you feel? Is this alright?” Shosei says, and Sukai nods.

“So  _ full _ , I can’t- _ ah _ please just move it Shosei!” Sukai whimpers, and Shosei follows his demands. He pulls the toy out almost all the way, before pumping it back in, making Sukai’s eyes open wide as his moans fill the room. Shosei pumps it in and out, watching as Sukai’s thighs twitch and spread open on their own accord. He can barely string a coherent sentence together, brain turning into mush as he continues to pant Shosei’s name, mouth hanging open as he drools. He pushes back against the toy, making it go even  _ deeper _ . 

“S-Shosei I can’t I- gonna cum!” Sukai tries to warn him, before moaning in tempo with Shosei fucking him. “Gonna cum? Gonna make a mess, pretty baby? Let me see you cum all over me.” Shosei whispers in his ear, and Sukai lets out a choked sob as he cums, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Cum shoots all the way up his chest, and it just  _ won’t stop _ as Shosei continues to pump the dildo in and out until Sukai whines in overstimulation, pawing at his hand.

Shosei pulls the toy out, peppering kisses all over his face, telling him how good he did. Sukai smiles shyly, fangs sticking out, then he realizes how tight Shosei’s things are clenched together, how his cock is leaking without even being touched, or how his hand is slightly shaking when he pushes the toy to the other side of the bed. He’s too spent to fuck him, but he does know something else he can do. And knowing Shosei, if Sukai didn’t bring it up he probably would’ve stayed hard for hours, just not to bother him. 

“Shosei, come here baby.” Sukai says, patting his thigh. “You’re so good to me, you made me feel  _ so _ good.” he says, kissing the other boy sweetly as he sits himself on his plush thigh. “It’s okay Sukai, you must be so tired, it’s- ah!” He moans at the friction of Sukai moving him against his thigh, small whimpers stuck in his throat. “Want you to cum all over me, can you do that for me pretty?” Sukai murmurs into his ears, and something in Shosei snaps. He holds onto Sukai’s arms as he humps his thigh, whimpering and whining as Sukai holds him close. “That’s it baby, my good boy,  _ my little slut _ .” He says, spanking Shosei’s ass. He discovered a little while ago that Shosei likes things like that, likes being called a slut,  _ his _ slut. “Sukai please I’m cumming-I’m cumming!” Shosei yells, before a piercing moan feels the air as he cums all over Sukai’s thighs. He pushes himself into overstimulation, continuing to hump his thigh until he tires himself out, shaking as he leans into Sukai’s shoulder.

“How was that?” Shosei asks, voice still a bit shaky as he tries to catch his breath. “Can we do it again sometime?” Sukai responds, and Shosei laughs, hitting him on the shoulder. 


End file.
